The Firm
by audie
Summary: Mac visits Harm's new firm for the first time. Short piece


The Firm  
  
Disclaimers: JAG is not mine, never will be. Notes: Some may be wondering what happened to my other story, Coming Home. After major computer failures, I have to rewrite it. You think it would be easy to rewrite a story that's already been written; but of course it isn't. ( Hang in there guys, its coming! Thanks again for all of your support and reviews. If you feel so inclined to do so, I'm all for it!  
  
*****  
  
Sarah MacKenzie-Rabb walked into the sleek high-rise that held her husband's office with his new law firm. Having never been there before, she had to study the directory opposite the elevators. She had been gone almost two weeks while prosecuting a suspected terrorist in a tribunal aboard the U.S.S Coral Sea. She wasn't supposed to be home for another two days but when the trial ended early and there was an open seat aboard the outgoing COD this morning, she took it. After arriving home and getting some much needed down time, she decided to surprise Harm. He had just started at his new firm when she went out to the tribunal so she hadn't had a chance to see his new office. He went reserve status after he and Mac got married. After several different positions at the pentagon, naval air stations and the Patrick Henry, he decided that he wanted to try his hand at civilian life.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Mac heard a male voice behind her. Turning she smiled, "Ah, no thanks, I figured out where I'm going." She noticed the way he eyed her. She wore her new red dress; thin straps with a low neckline that clung to her every curve and fell a considerable amount above her knee. It was the classic, killer red dress. Her black, wrap around heels polished off her look. She wanted to surprise him, so why not look good doing it?  
  
"Well we can share an elevator-to where ever you're going." The man smiled, obviously trying to flirt.  
  
"Alright." Mac smiled again.  
  
"What floor?"  
  
"14"  
  
"Johnson, Miller and Associates." The man knew his floor tenants. "Since its after business hours, I assume you're not going there on business."  
  
Mac chuckled, "No, I'm meeting my husband."  
  
"Is he one of the new associates? I don't remember ever seeing you at the company parties. My accounting firm, two floors up, does the books for Johnson. I know pretty much everyone there- and their families." The man flashed her a grin.  
  
"Yeah, he started two weeks ago." Mac answered somewhat guarded to the guy playing twenty questions.  
  
"They brought in several new associates; really expanding. I hear they're all fairly good lawyers. One even used to be in the Navy; some kind of topgun." The man laughed sarcastically, exaggerating 'topgun'. "I hope he can try cases as good as he flew those Hornets."  
  
"Tomcats." Mac corrected the man with seriousness.  
  
"Excuse me?" The man looked at Mac with humor in his eyes.  
  
"He flies Tomcats. The man you're talking about, my husband, flies Tomcats." Just as she finished, the elevator doors opened on her floor and Mac moved out of the car giving the man her best 'I'm a marine, don't mess with me' look.  
  
The man called after Mac, "It was nice meeting you; I'm sure he's a great lawyer." The man looked at the retreating form of the woman and muttered, "Damn lucky guy."  
*****  
  
As Mac approached the front desk in the foyer of the offices, the woman manning it asked, "Can I help you? If you're here to meet with a lawyer, business hours are over. You need to make an appointment and come back tomorrow." Obviously the woman was ready to leave as evidenced by her tired and monotone voice.  
  
"No I'm picking someone up," Mac smiled and tried to appear friendly to this tired woman, "Harmon Rabb."  
  
"Okay. If you'll just sit right there," she pointed to a row of chairs opposite the desk, "I'll let Mr. Rabb know you're here. Ms."  
  
Distractedly looking past the desk into the cluster of offices, Mac answered, "Sarah.Um, actually, could you just point me towards his office. I want to surprise him." Mac tore her eyes away from the offices and looked down at the woman, smiling.  
  
"Sure. Just straight back, past the copier, first on your left." The woman watched Mac make her way towards Harm's office wondering who she was. She couldn't be his wife; her name was Mac and she was out of town. The secretary only hoped she wasn't some mistress coming to see Mr. Rabb; he seemed like such a nice young man that loved his wife, if the way he talked about her was any indication.  
*****  
  
The small gathering of men standing around the proverbial water cooler were talking about the upcoming weekend and any plans they might have when they saw a very beautiful woman in a red dress venture into the office. They all watched her talk to the secretary, commenting on her looks and apparel- as any fashion conscientious guy would. "She's a babe." One guy remarked.  
  
"Yeah she is," another went on, "but what are you worried about, you'd never have a chance with her anyway!" The group of guys laughed teasingly.  
  
The first guy looked at the others gathered and spoke with an assured sense only a man could muster, "Oh yeah? Just watch and learn gentlemen. Watch and learn." Once she was past the secretary, the guy spoke up, "Excuse me, are you looking for a lawyer? I'd be more than happy to help you." He arrogantly walked over to Mac while the other guys watched with smirks on their faces.  
  
Mac saw the guy approaching and the group gathered just past him that seemed to be extremely interested in the copy machine. "No thanks. I don't need a lawyer," she looked into Harm's office and smiled, "I'm just picking Harm up." She kept on walking past the man, never really looking at him.  
  
The group of guys all watched the pretty woman practically blow-off their friend's attempt at communication. Amidst the laughing and good-natured ribbing being doled out to the poor guy, one of the group members questioned aloud, "Who was that and why does she want to see Rabb?"  
  
The strewn-aside guy answered, "She said she was picking him up. Think it's his wife?" He looked to the group.  
  
A member of the group speculated, "I don't think so. He said she was out of town. And plus, she's a marine, did that woman look like any marine you've ever seen?" A chorus of laughter sounded at this explanation.  
  
Another spoke hesitantly, "Do you think, he's.you know.cheating?" The group pondered the question.  
  
"Rabb? No way! He's too much of a good-boy to do that. Even with her. Come on, he's the Navy's Golden-Boy."  
  
The first guy spoke up again, "Well, lets see what kind of greeting he gives her. If it's a strictly platonic relationship, he's not going to sweep her off her feet." As he said this, the group looked into Harm's office and witnessed the meeting of the two people.  
  
Someone whistled and spoke, "You mean not sweeping her off of her feet like that. Yep, looks strictly platonic to me." He sarcastically emphasized platonic and let out a chuckle.  
  
Cheers of "Way to go Rabb!" and "No way!" were heard throughout the group.  
  
"I didn't think Rabb had it in him!" One called while others gazed disbelieving at the office.  
  
*****  
  
Mac neared her husband's office and watched as he worked intently at something on his desk. She reached the doorway and just stood for a moment, drinking in the sight of him. She really had missed him while she was gone. She walked quietly into the office without him noticing. Bracing her hands on his desk, she leaned over and asked with a sultry voice, "I'm looking for a gorgeous, hot-shot civilian lawyer. Do you know of any?" The smile in her eyes was meant just for him.  
  
Harm could smell her perfume before she spoke but thought he was just imagining things; like he had been doing since she left. When he looked up and saw her standing before him, his breath caught in his throat and he swallowed hard. Her voice sent shivers down his spine and left his toes tingling. In a husky voice he replied, "I only know of a washed-up, ex- navy pilot."  
  
Mac couldn't help but lick her lips, "Hmm, too bad. I was really hoping I'd get to show someone a good time tonight. I guess I'd better get going then." She trailed off, stepping back from the desk.  
  
Harm's eyes traveled from her sexy black sandals wrapped around her ankles to her long legs that never seemed to end to her short, tight red dress that would make any hot-blooded American man drool to her gorgeous brown eyes. He stood, still gazing into her brown depths, and walked around the desk towards her. Placing one hand behind her head and delicately wrapping his other arm around her waist, he came within a hair's distance of her before breathing, "Sarah, I've missed you so much. Baby I love you." Before she could reply he closed the remaining distance and kissed her. His tongue slipped past her lips and his arm tightened around her waist drawing her closer to him as his hand snaked into her hair. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his shoulders, holding on for dear life.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the kiss ended. They were still holding on to each other. Looking into Harm's eyes, Mac whispered, "I love you too, Harm."  
  
Breaking contact he unwound his arms and stepped back. Mac settled herself on his desk; crossing her legs while he stood facing her, gently laying a hand on her thigh. "I thought you weren't coming home for a couple of days." He smiled glad she was here.  
  
"We got through early and I left as soon as I could. I thought I might surprise you. So we're going to dinner, maybe do some dancing. What do you say?" She looked hopeful.  
  
"Sounds wonderful. We can do whatever you want, Baby." He'd jump off a bridge if she asked him to right now. "Just let me make some quick copies and we can get going, okay?"  
  
He went around the desk and gathered a few papers. "Hurry back, Honey. The sooner we leave the sooner we get home." She winked and let a throaty chuckle escape. Harm just looked at her and quickly strolled out of his office, leaving her to look into the box sitting precariously on one corner of his desk. It was full of pictures he obviously hadn't had time to arrange in his office yet. There were several of them and she couldn't help but smile at one of him in his dress whites at their wedding.  
*****  
  
As Harm began to make his copies, the group of men surrounded him. Everyone was talking; he found it hard to concentrate on any one person.  
  
"Wow, Rabb! What a babe!"  
  
"I didn't think you had it in you, Rabb!"  
  
"Did they teach you that in the Navy?"  
  
"Does she have any friends?"  
  
"Does your wife know?"  
  
At that last statement, Harm realized what they were thinking. "Do you guys think that's some.some mistress in there?" He was angry at their conclusions.  
  
"Well, yeah. Your marine wife's out of town and we all know that's one gorgeous woman in there. She's no marine." The men laughed.  
  
Harm laughed too, but at the thought of Mac hearing them. She would certainly prove that she truly was a marine. "Hold on guys, I'll be right back."  
  
Harm walked back towards his office as the guys looked at Mac perched on Harm's desk; her dress inching up. "Sarah, honey, come here. I want you to meet some of the men I work with."  
  
Mac slid off of the desk and took Harm's outstretched hand. Once they made it to the group, Harm began the introductions. "Guys I would like to introduce Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie-Rabb, USMC, Judge Advocate General Corps. My wife." A strong emphasis was put on the word 'wife'. Mac noticed and gave Harm a quizzical look.  
  
The men just stood gaping at her. Finally one spoke, "It's nice to meet you, Sarah."  
  
"Please, call me Mac. And it's nice to finally meet all of you. Harm truly likes working here." Mac smiled her disarming, mega-watt smile. "As nice as it is to chat, I've been out of town and just got in; so we would like to get out of here and go home. I promised Harm dinner."  
  
Harm responded, "There will be other times to talk. Mac, I'm going to get my jacket, be right back."  
  
As soon as he left, one of the men was struck with an epiphany. "You're the one that was prosecuting the terrorist for that tribunal. It's been all over the news. I knew I recognized you from somewhere. You.ah.look a little different out of uniform." The guy looked like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie-jar.  
  
"Wow! That's got to be so exciting." One exclaimed.  
  
Mac laughed, "Its exciting, but lots of hard work. I'm glad to be back."  
  
"Harm never told us that's what you were doing. Hell he never even said you were a lawyer!"  
  
"I never said what?" Harm had his jacket on and briefcase in hand.  
  
"That YOUR wife was prosecuting the tribunals. You don't just forget something like that. You've got to be so proud man."  
  
Harm smiled and looked at Mac, "Of course I'm proud! My wife just sent some terrible terrorist to jail," and with a wink added, "and now I get to take her dancing. If you'll excuse me guys; the lady is waiting."  
  
The men watched as Harm and Mac made their way to the elevator, hand-in- hand; laughing and talking amongst themselves.  
  
"Damn lucky guy." several muttered. 


End file.
